


El pequeño león

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual P.T. Barnum, Bisexuality, Bottom Phillip Carlyle, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, Top P.T. Barnum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Barnum tiene una atracción principal en su espectáculo, un pequeño león cuya fiereza le corresponde de manera única y exclusiva.





	El pequeño león

**Author's Note:**

> Día 21 - Rasguños  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Al ver sus obras, nunca pensó que sería de apasionado; transigente de las reglas por supuesto, al fin y al cabo, ya desafiaba de cierta forma a sus rectos padres al dedicarse al arte. Solo se sorprendió al encontrar más que un socio en el apuesto joven.

Barnunm al principio, deseaba una sola cosa; ayuda, era un viudo con dos pequeñas, a las que quería entregarle los sueños que no pudo concederle a su madre Charity, desde que esta murió por una terrible enfermedad, siendo sus pequeñas apenas unas bebés, él no buscó consuelo en nadie más. Dedicado por completo a ellas y a cumplir una meta.

Por eso fue que aquello le tomó por sorpresa, o no supo si fue él quién sorprendió con sus emociones al propio Phillipe Carlyle, sería una batalla perdida intentar descubrir quién fue el que quedó más anonadado por todo lo que empezó a surgir entre ellos.

Además, que a esas alturas del tiempo, y circunstancias, ya no valía mucho la pena indagar por una respuesta. Habían triunfado, entre celos y peleas, obstáculos y problemas, triunfaron con lo que querían, dando el espectáculo que ambos dibujaron, parándose juntos en el centro de la pista.

Las peleas quizá no finalizaban, porque los problemas siempre existían. A palabras de Barnunm, le daban emoción a una relación. A perspectiva de Carlyle, era su excusa perfecto para molestarlo.

Cómo aquella noche al terminar la función, después de llevar a las niñas a recostar y leerles un cuento, para volver al lugar de su presentación, y vigilar que todo hubiera sido propiamente guardado.

En esos momentos, sobre el escritorio del jefe principal, Phillipe pudo leer una carta, nada más y nada menos, que de Jenny Lind, esa mujer encaprichada con Phineas. Esa que hizo tambalear su ya de por si poca estable relación por aquellos días... porque claro que ella le podía besar en público, ella podría aceptar ser su nueva esposa, ella podía darle muchas cosas que él no, pero al final, y aún así, Barnunm le eligió.

Eso no dejaba de hacer que las palabras de Lind escritas con su bien cuidada caligrafía, le molestaran, el papel se apretó entre sus manos.

—¿Vas a rugir pequeño león? —se sonrojó al ser descubierto en su arranque, más por la cara del mayor, que reflejaba una genuina diversión por cada una de sus rabietas.

Pero Phillipe se derretía al ser llamado por aquel singular apodo, más por las razones que desembocaron a convertirse en “el pequeño león” de Barnunm.

—¿Estás enojado?—preguntó llegando a su lado, sosteniendo su rostro, delineando sus labios—¿Estás celoso? —cuestionó aliento contra aliento, mirándose a los ojos.

Carlyle terminó atrayéndole para besarle, y para que le besara, para comerse con pasión en el pequeño cubículo lleno de papeles, para quitarse la ropa y poder acariciarse cómo quería, y demostrar así, que el hombre que le sostenía era suyo, únicamente suyo.

Barnunm recibió el apodo del “_The Greatest Showman_”, por una razón, sabía preparar cada detalle y cada elemento a su favor, cómo evitar tirar una carta de una mujer que molestaba a Phillipe, y más que eso, dejarla en el escritorio, a simple vista, dónde pudiera encontrarla.

Entonces, obtendría el espectáculo que preparó, el cuerpo desnudo del joven director de teatro, sobre el escritorio, abierto para él, jadeando y gimiendo a su oído un “Mío... mío...” de manera intermitente entre quejidos y sollozos de placer. Cómo marca, tenía lo que más le excitaba y aumentaba el ritmo de lo duro que se hundía en su amante, los rasguños en su espalda del pequeño león en sus brazos, los que dejaba desde el trapecio hasta la parte baja de su cintura, incluso a veces en sus nalgas, para instarlo a que se hundiera en él con más fuerza.

La espalda de Bernunm se volvía en el escenario de ataque de una fiera salvaje, pero él no se quedaba atrás, marcando con sus dientes los blancos y perfumados hombros, del hombre que se agitaba contra él, suplicándole por más.

Le gustaba despertar los celos en su dulce amor, ver sus ojos refulgir con el deseo y la posesividad, que gustaba de dejar plasmada en su piel. La sensación de su piel ardiendo le fascinaba, él cómo sus poros se rompían y dejarían las marcas.

El escritorio se balanceaba debajo de ellos, tirando algunos documentos, unos importantes, otros no tanto, del mismo modo terminaban en el suelo. Al final, cuando Phineas metía las manos en su cuerpo, y su lengua en su boca, su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar y estremecerse, aferraba con más fuerza a los anchos hombros, dejando también sus marcas allí, conforme el orgasmo le electrificaba el cuerpo.

Se deshacía en espasmos, y rogaba que el otro lo hiciera también, Bernunm volvía a besarle, tan acuoso cómo en un comienzo, le mordía los labios, y luego expedía jadeos roncos sobre ellos, le apretaba con fuerza de los glúteos, y terminaba por llenarle de su esperma.

Los besos se volvían perezosos, intentando apaciguar sus respiraciones, se acariciaban el cabello con dulzura, y la ligera brisa nocturna que se colaba, erizaba sus pieles, y le recordaba a Phineas el desastre que era su espalda, el escozor le fascinaba, la mejor muestra de un sensacional orgasmo.

Su león lo había vuelto hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
